Curiosidad
by CrazyApple96
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando dos niños no saben el por qué de sus reacciones?  Un adulto debería instruirlos... Pero, Bella ha encontrado algo interesante...


_Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de J. K. Rowling_

_Nota: No tomaré en cuenta la diferencia de edad en estos personajes...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Curiosidad<em>**

_**Por:HinataMoonlight**  
><em>

_Curiosidad…_

La curiosidad es el motor de los seres humanos para cometer indiscreciones y dar pasos en falso. Es inevitable hacer algo cuando nos dicen que no lo hagamos, sólo porque ya nos pico el bichito de saber que sucederá si lo hacemos.

Algo así sucedió con dos niños a sus catorce primaveras, en plena pubertad. Al niño se le advirtió que ya no podría tener ciertas actitudes para con sus primas, a la niña le ordenaron que no juegue tanto con su primo. Sin embargo, ellos continuaron haciéndolo a escondidas…

Fueron víctimas del cambio en sus cuerpos y cada vez que sus manos se encontraban sentían una corriente eléctrica subir por sus manos.

Bella, la niña de ojos negros y cabello del mismo color, era extrovertida y perseverante, quería saber el por qué de esas sensaciones. Su madre no le había contado nada, a excepción de lo que tenía que hacer cada vez que le llegará el período.

Sirius, el niño de ojos grises y cabello oscuro, era impertinente y no se rendía hasta saber lo que quería, pero desafortunadamente su padre, Orion Black, tampoco quiso mencionarle nada acerca de las extrañas manchas en las sábanas debido a sueños nada pudorosos.

Un día Bella fue hasta su habitación, su cabeza había tenido una idea: _"Si nadie nos menciona nada acerca de lo que sentimos… Lo averiguaremos nosotros solos." _Luego de eso, abrió la puerta de la habitación de su primo y lo que vio le produjo un ligero estremecimiento_._

Sirius estaba acostado en su cama, sus pantalones estaban desabrochados, tenía algo largo y duro en sus manos, lo frotaba de arriba hacia abajo, lanzaba sonidos raros por su boca. De repente Bella se sintió rara, percibió un líquido mojando su ropa interior y sus mejillas se encendieron. Su primo lanzó un pequeño grito contenido y una sustancia pegajosa y blanquinosa se regó en sus manos.

-Sirius… –Llamó Bella inconscientemente, el muchacho se levantó rápidamente y se cubrió con lo primero que halló, lo cual resultó der una almohada.

-¡Bella! ¡¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó atolondradamente mientras su prima tenía un ligero brillo en sus ojos.

-Quería hablar contigo… –Respondió de forma tranquila, entró y cerró la puerta. – He estado pensando sobre nuestros cambios y sentimientos y he llegado a la conclusión de que nosotros debemos averiguar el por qué de ellos.

Sirius no podía hablar, había sido pillado _in fraganti _y él sí sabía algo de lo que les estaba pasando debido a las cosas que le contaban sus amigos en Hogwarts. Bella malinterpretó el que él haya aflojado el agarre en la almohada que lo cubría y se acercó a él.

-Si cruzamos nuestras manos, sentimos electricidad –Mencionó mientras lo hacía.

El muchacho observó el vestido entallado de ella y quiso arrancárselo para descubrir los secretos que guardaba. Aflojó completamente lo que lo cubría y Bella pudo ver lo que antes escondía su primo, era algo nuevo para ella.

Sirius tocó los pechos de Bellatrix por encima de la tela de su vestido, deslizó sus manos hasta la espalda y buscó con sus temblorosos dedos el cordón que lo amarraba, lo desató y el vestido se aflojó, bajo el cierre y por encima de la cabeza de Bella lo sacó.

Ella quedó en ropa interior, zapatos y medias frente a él. La slytherin desabrochó todos los botones de la camisa del gryffindor y bajó completamente sus pantalones, lo llevó hasta su cama y lo tiró allí.

-Voy a investigar, por favor quédate quieto –Luego agarró el miembro del muchacho y tocó la punta causando que Sirius se retuerza y ahogara un gemido; Bella estaba extasiada, sentía que la humedad en sus bragas iba en aumento, comenzó a hacer lo que él estaba haciendo cuando ella llegó.

-De… detente Be… lla –Suplicó, aunque realmente no quería que lo haga. Ella continúo, quería ver de nuevo ese líquido que antes había salido de su cuerpo. Sirius no aguantó más y se corrió. Bella observó lo que cayó en su mano y la llevó a su boca, probó un poco e hizo cara de asco. –Ahora voy yo. –Dijo Sirius.

La agarró por las manos y la colocó debajo de él, le quitó el brassier con torpeza siendo finalmente ayudado por ella dejando al descubierto los nacientes senos de Bella, los cuales se erizaron debido a la corriente de aire. Hundió su rostro en ellos, luego tomó uno con sus labios y con su lengua empezó a estimularlo, siguió bajando mientras dejaba un camino trazado con su boca en el cuerpo de la muchacha, se detuvo en el ombligo y sonrió de forma inocente y sus manos fueron hasta los pies de ella para sacarle los zapatos, después le quitó las medias y Bella quedó en bragas.

Se puso algo nerviosa cuando Sirius tomó con sus dedos el filo de su ropa interior y comenzó a sacarla lenta y tortuosamente.

-Quédate quieta –Descendió hasta la intimidad de la chica y comenzó a abrir los labios vaginales y notó un líquido transparente con el cual empapó sus dedos, agarró delicadamente el clítoris y comenzó a masajearlo observando que Bella se mordía la mano, sus movimientos fueron más rápidos hasta que sintió que la vagina de ella se contraía y él inesperadamente lamió el líquido que salió.

-Ter… terminamos por hoy –Dijo ella con voz entrecortada.

-¿Qué dices? –Preguntó confundido.

-Esa es la lección de hoy, quiero aprender sobre esto y para ello he de agregarlo como una asignatura más –Mientras buscaba su ropa y rápidamente se la colocaba como podía, luego haría que una elfina la ayude.

-¿Asignatura? –Inquirió algo enfadado. Él sentía que había más de lo que acababan de hacer.

-Claro… Por ello he tomado un libro muggle de la habitación de mi madre, algo así como Kranmashu… tra, Kamasutra o algo así y la primera página se llamaba masturbación, la que seguía se llamaba masturbación mutua… Y es lo que acabamos de hacer –Se fue dando un portazo y dejando a un muy consternado Sirius, el cual se acostó desnudo en su cama.

-¡Sirius Black! ¡Niño malcriado! –Escuchó el gritó de su madre, Walburga Black -¡Vístete! ¡¿Qué pasaría si una de tus primas te ve así? –Sirius sonrió ante esto último y se dirigió al baño, dejando de escuchar los griteríos de su madre. _"Bellatrix Black pagarás por esto"_


End file.
